


Bad Puns

by lunasumerin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, just silly friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasumerin/pseuds/lunasumerin
Summary: Just something silly between Gabriel and Sombra.





	Bad Puns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).



He was finally getting some time to relax. The current mission was actually littered with quite a bit of down time and he was actually surprised at the accommodations that Talon had provided for Sombra and himself. It wasn't quite what he would call a "vacation", but it was at least close enough to it that he let himself spend some time winding down in a plush chair of their hotel room. An actual paperback book in hand as he got to reading something he'd meant to get to some time ago.

What he hadn't been expecting though was to have his reading interrupted by the woman sitting in her mess of wires and equipment. Her head upside-down as she leaned back in her chair to the point where he though it may tip over.

"Gabe, would you fix my hair?"

Reaper's brows drew together in a slightly confused expression as he looked at her. Her hair was tied back away from her face and he wasn't really sure what she was asking for as he couldn't see anything particularly wrong with her hair besides that the color had faded to an almost cotton candy lightness.

"What are you asking for? Be more specific." His tone was gruff as he reluctantly placed a bookmark into his book and closed it, setting it aside on the table next to his chair.

"The color, Gabe, the color." She let out a bit of a huff as though she was acting the petulant child talking to a parent that didn't understand.

He sighed and got up from his chair and walked over to her, flicking her forehead lightly. Then made his way to the bathroom, digging through the haphazard contents that were spilled all over the counter top. Sombra hadn't come unprepared to have her hair done and he wondered as he prepared the dye if she'd planned on getting him to do it for her from the start. It wouldn't surprise him in the least.

What did surprise him though was how attached to him the young woman seemed to be. She always included him in her mischief. Almost always included him in her schemes that threaded through a lot more than just the leadership of Talon. She seemed to trust him more than she should, but he knew that that wasn't quite the truth either. She didn't really trust him. He knew this, knew that it was an act. Sombra, _Olivia_ , didn't trust _anyone_. He didn't blame her though, he didn't trust her either.

But at the same time, it was kind of nice. Nice to get to act like a normal human at times like these. Times where she treated him like a human being. As if he wasn't the strange half-dead monster that he'd become. He appreciated it. More than he'd ever tell her.

"Sombra, I'm not going to wait all day." His voice was gruff and annoyed, but it brought her into the bathroom quick enough.

She looked tired. Sleep deprived. Her hair coming loose and dangling around her eyes, the long loose tank top that she wore, hanging down mid-thigh. He could almost see the child in her that never had a childhood. It softened his expression and he gestured for her to sit on the back of the toilet seat as he pulled gloves on to deal with the thick purple dye.

Sombra plopped herself down, legs crossed, her hands in her lap. His hands reaching out to work the rubber band out of her hair as carefully as he could, so as not to rip out more hair than necessary to get it out. He really should make sure she had actual hairbands instead of letting her use these when she was too tired to deal with her hair in her face. He shook his head a little, dismissing the idea. It was _too_ normal. He focused instead on using a comb to work the snarls out of her hair and then start working the dye into her hair, bit by bit.

When he was about halfway through he leaned down, holding a lock of her dyed hair in front of her face. His voice barely a whisper near her ear. "Dye dye dye."

Sombra stared for a second at the hair, thick with dye. Then she exploded into laughter, almost falling off the toilet as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, the peal of genuine laughter the only thing, he could hear. It took her a minute or two to stifle the almost hysterical giggles that followed as he held her hair away from her skin, keeping the dye from staining her face.

"Sometimes.." she gasped between giggles. "Sometimes, you're downright hilarious, _Viejo_."


End file.
